Zutto Aishiteru
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: When a mission goes awry, Omi finds himself in a very different world. To make things worse, Ouka is there! But didn't she die? How is that possible? Plz R+R


Zutto Ai Shiteru  
  
A/N: o_o;; This was inspired by a picture that I found on my dear friend's website. It kind of reminded me of Ouka---like, maybe a twenty-something year old Ouka? So I wrote this. Don't really know why, though... Stupid attention span _ Oh well. Don't really know where this thing's going or why CD's Beast is in it, but... yeah. Who really cares ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! ;_; But I do own the idea, and the WSB. So I guess that's okay...  
  
*********************************  
  
Zutto Aishiteru: Prologue  
  
*********************************  
  
It wasn't a hard mission: just get in, crack the computers, get rid of anyone involved, and then get out. It wasn't supposed to end up the way it did, and Omi Tsukiyono, youngest member of team Weiß, knew that very well. Actually, he knew it better than his teammates who were, at this moment, wondering just how they'd walked into this situation.  
  
Supposedly the enemy was unarmed. And supposedly they weren't 'in' to weaponry of any kind---or so said the informants at Kritiker, anyway. But they were wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
And Omi was the only person who knew that.  
  
"Ken!" Omi hissed into his radio-headset. "Listen to me! These guys, they have---"  
  
"Yeah, I know," the ex-J-leaguer hissed back, his voice slightly muffled by static. "They have a few hostages. Don't worry, we won't be seen." Omi could scarcely believe it when his friend clicked the headset off and actually swore loudly under his breath.  
  
"If Ken won't listen... and Aya and Yoji are already inside... damn!" Omi swore again, pounding one of his small fists into the wall near him. Just because he was the youngest, it seemed like no one was able to trust his word entirely or even hear him out at times... not anymore, anyway. Hadn't he been Weiß's founding member? Hadn't he fought alongside them long before now? So why couldn't they trust him anymore?  
  
Simple answer: Reiji Takatori.  
  
'Just because my... father... was who he was, I have to bear that weight. I don't get it! Why can't the guys just go back to what it was before? Like... back when Ouka was still alive. Ouka... imouto... '  
  
Omi's train of thought was cut off by the tears now found winding down his cheeks. It had been months since Ouka's death---no---her murder. And he still wept every time he thought about it.  
  
'Just because she was my sister... The sister I never knew. I thought Aya would understand, at least, but... '  
  
He broke off again when he heard it; the distinct tinkling of broken glass being shattered somewhere not too far off, by the sounds of it. Lifting his crossbow up to his shoulder, the teen leaned toward the window and waited. It only took another moment for his target to enter the small room below the air duct where Omi was hiding.  
  
It seemed easy enough: aim, shoot, make sure not to miss. Nothing he hadn't done a million times before. Nothing he wouldn't end up doing a million times again in the future, but somehow... This seemed different.  
  
Stranger.  
  
Harder, even.  
  
Almost like the man below wasn't from around here. And it was true---he was from Korea, and Omi knew that---but it was still different. It was almost like he was projecting a really strange aura. Now, he had never been one for karma, but Omi was beginning to think that there was more to that nonsense than he'd originally believed... and yet... He still found himself questioning things.  
  
Was he merely dilusional? Was the stranger really from out of this world, or was he watching too many sci-fi specials? Had Ouka believed in karma?  
  
Omi shook his head. Ouka... Damn! He needed to clear his head before too long. At this rate, the target was going to get away, and Manx had made it very clear that this mission was of the utmost importance, and that meant no reminiscing about the past!  
  
"Stay focused," he told himself quietly. "You can do this---it's not that hard!"  
  
And it wasn't: the moment he bothered to regain his composure was the same moment the target fell. And then there was the same eerie calm that always came, that same silence where Omi silently added another sin to his list and prayed that those he cared for would not be held accountable for his deeds. It was a lesser-known fact about him, and he rather liked it that way.  
  
The mission was over now, time to round up the others. No doubt that Aya and Yoji had found themselves in the wrong end of the building by now, probably accompanied by the semi-klutzy Ken. Omi sighed and moved the grate off the airway and slid out onto the floor---it felt great not to be cooped up anymore, and he didn't plan on getting into another air duct for as long as he could help it.  
  
He glanced down at the large, militant-looking gun in the dead man's arms. It looked like something out-of-this-world, and maybe it was---Korean. Korea was out of this world---out of Omi's, anyway.  
  
Sighing, the teen clicked his headset on and off several times, trying to get Ken's attention. Finally deciding that the brunette was either listening or lost, he began to speak: "Ken? I got him. Can you read me?"  
  
A moment of silence. And then... "Yeah, I read you. You got him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right then. Don't leave yet, we'll come get you."  
  
'We'll come get you.' As if he were a child! (Granted, by Japanese law he was still a minor and a child as well, but he was no ordinary seventeen- year-old now, was he!) Still, Omi knew this was all he could hope for; and at least they still trusted him, even if Aya didn't do it entirely.  
  
"All right, but hurry up. Who knows who this guy may have been dealing with when I got him... "  
  
Ken snickered from the other end. "Don't worry about it, any of his cronies have been taken care of. Trust me." More like 'trust my bugnuk,' the blonde mused. Still, he trusted Ken enough to know that things were under control.  
  
What he didn't know was what was making that shadow on the wall behind him.  
  
Clicking the headgear off, the young archer turned to see and was stunned to see his victim stand with a long, silver arrow protruding through his chest. The man glared, and Omi gasped---this guy was definately not right!  
  
The sheer fact that he was still alive was enough to numb Omi from head to toe. Fact is, that was only part of the reason the young man found himself breathless and ready to run. The real reason Omi was so petrified was the man's eyes. They were a very distinct gold color---definately inhuman. With slanted, catlike pupils and extremely large, rounded irises, it was a wonder that the boy kept silent.  
  
"Hey Omi, are you in there? C'mon out, it's just us."  
  
The boy recognised Yoji's slow drawl even though the man was quite a distance down the hall. Should he call out for him? The temptation was great (very great, Omi noted, and turned to face the door), but the man behind him grunted and Omi turned to look at him instead of the door. It would prove to be the stupidest thing he would ever do.  
  
As his friends got closer and closer to the small closet he was in, Omi grew more and more anxious---would they save him in time, or would they die here as well? Because he knew he was going to die---no way he could face this man and live. The only question left was, would his friends' blood be spilt as well, or would they be saved by his sacrifice? If it was even a sacrifice, and if the man didn't go after them anyway, making Omi's death completely useless in the end.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Hey, Omi, where are you?"  
  
"Omi, it's time to go."  
  
The voices were closer, and the sounds of their footsteps were closer as well. He heard the doorknob rattle---and so did the person in front of him. The man's eyes widened slightly, and he held both his palms up to face the teen.  
  
Omi closed his eyes in fright, not yet ready to be strangled and not yet ready to try and fight it. Instead of hearing anything considered normal for a pre-murder speech, he heard a low growl and an indefinate (inhuman) moan, or maybe it was a growl. Either way, it wasn't being emitted by any of the four members of Weiß currently located in the building!  
  
"Omi! Hey, Omi, are you in here? C'mon out, it's us!"  
  
"I'm in here all right!" the teen squawked.  
  
He could hear grunting, and then Aya's voice asked: "What's going on in there?"  
  
Omi gulped, staring into those catlike eyes once more, closing his tightly. "T-... technical difficulties!"  
  
When his blue eyes finally did open, all Omi saw was a blinding flash of light that looked like it was coming from the man's open palms. He cried out and threw his hands up to protect himself at the same time the door slammed open.  
  
The door smashed against the wall with a loud bang, and Omi could have sworn he heard Ken's voice holler out to him before he slammed against the floor and fell into total blackness.  
  
*********************************  
  
"KRRAKKKKHH!"  
  
"Argh... hn... take this! HIYAAAAAAH!"  
  
"KCCCCCCCHHSSS!"  
  
Omi groaned, cracking his eyes open enough to be blinded from the bright light. Was he still alive? He had to be---he was in pain, and the dead didn't feel such things. He tried to sit up, realizing now that he was very thirsty and very hot. Where was he, an examining room? If so, the sound of doctors speaking quietly would be the background music painted in his too-bright world, but that was not the case: he heard loud yelling, almost as if he was on a battlefield. Another thought, then---were his friends attempting to battle that monstrosity?  
  
Quickly the teen sat up, shaking his head to try and get over the dizziness that hit him. He managed to blink a few times before looking up and gasping in shock.  
  
This wasn't a hospital---it wasn't even a building at all! He seemed to be in some sort of red desert, littered with large rocks and even larger peaks. He glanced up to the sky, more than slightly horrified to see an orangey-gold sky with not one but three bright suns.  
  
"Where... ?" he began, looking around. It was then that he noticed the scantily clad female standing not too far away from him. Even though her back was to him, he could tell by her low riding gold belt and interesting skirt (if it was a skirt---it looked almost like a piece of cloth had been attached o the front and backside of the best) and long-sleeved, puffy pink shirt that she was a definate warrioress. Even though her navy blue ringlets were tied back into a long ponytail, they still swayed in the slight breeze---the only source of coolness in the entire area.  
  
Her opponent was something he had never seen before---it was black, slightly humanoid, with glowing red eyes like blood. (*) More demon than human, it certainly didn't look like something he'd enjoy fighting at all.  
  
Suddenly the woman turned away from the monster. It took a single step toward her, raising its hand, when it stopped and, with a squeal, blew up and disintigrated. Omi yelped loudly and ducked behind a bit of rock, accidentally cracking his head on it as he went down.  
  
When he opened his eyes agin, a bright smiling face was looking down at him- --the same woman who'd been battling the monster!  
  
"Ah, you're awake... " she said sweetly. "Wonderful. Come on, sit up if you're able."  
  
Omi was amazed as she helped him to a sitting position and continued to smile. It was impossible!---wasn't it? But no, there was no mistaking it! Her navy blue ringlets, rose-hued eyes, even the flower pendant around her neck... there was only one very impossible option.  
  
Dumbfounded, the teenaged boy could only manage a single word as he stared up at his new savior in pure astonishment:  
  
"O-... Ouka-san?!"  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: XD I'm so evil. So there it is, the prologue. Damn, this is hella fun to write... XD I'm sorry for scaring you all to death with my obsession with the Incestuous Duo v_v But I had to write this. I HATE OMI and I STILL had to write this. Maybe because I like Ouka? o_O Anyway... if you love me, you'll either a) make ma a sandwich, b) review, or my favotire---c) both a AND b! XD  
  
Reviews make my world go 'round. So review.  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
*********************************  
  
(*) Remember those crazy black beasts from Weiß opening one? XD Well... I finally found a use for them XD And yeah---they're gonna show up a lot. Because I needed a villain and I have a fear of Mary Sue x_x;; 


End file.
